


You're going to die one of these days.

by Imperfect_Apollo



Series: News clippings [10]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Jack is too tired for this shit honestly, Race is a fucking moron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperfect_Apollo/pseuds/Imperfect_Apollo
Summary: Jack rubbed his eyes, yawning as he followed the noises that had woken him up. The sight of a blond skidding around the kitchen caused him to pause.
Series: News clippings [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652554
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	You're going to die one of these days.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dancerlittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sickeningly Sweet Like Honey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476960) by [Imnotweirdjustwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting). 



Jack rubbed his eyes, yawning as he followed the noises that had woken him up. The sight of a blond skidding around the kitchen caused him to pause. "Race...It's two in the morning. What the fuck are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Making a drink?" He sighed, shaking his head. 

"Ding ding ding!" Race grinned, slamming a bottle of vodka down. Where he got it from, Jack had no fucking clue nor could he be bothered questioning him at this moment. "Toni...It's too early for this shit." 

"Never too early to be creative!" Race honestly was a bit annoyed that Jack had caught him but the older boy was too tired to stop him. At least right now. Spiking coffee with vodka could be deemed somewhat normal but everything else on the counter he was planning to add? Probably not.

Jack just watched in silent horror as his brother grabbed a pack of energy drinks. His tired brain was slowly connecting the dots. Race was making one of his famous 'cursed drinks'. 

"Please...Toni..."

"What? You want some?"

"I want you to fucking stop. This shit is gonna kill you at some point." He walked over, doing his best to move everything away from his brother. Seriously, who the hell adds ice-cream, vodka, five-hour energy, sprinkles, ice-cream, cookies and cream syrup (seriously where the fuck did he get that? Jack's never seen it), hot chocolate, strawberry mousse and whipped cream to coffee?

"Seriously for fuck’s sake, what’s your problem?"

"Depends on who ya askin!" Race grinned, downing the cup in one go. "I have a lot of problems and I'm sad you didn't know that by now!" He hummed, starting to clear away everything. 

Jack sighed. "You're going to die one of these days thanks to a fucking drink."

"Ahhhh but that might not happen and if it does, the world decided it was my time!"

"I...You know what? I'm going back to bed. Just...Try not to wake anyone up with whatever you're planning to do."

"No promises!" Jack sighed, shaking his head with a faint smile as he started up the stairs, chased by Race's laughter. His brother was a moron but he loved him all the same.


End file.
